The New Year
by XMagicalAmbitonsX
Summary: It's seventh year at Hogwarts!A New Year means new secrets,new students,new loves,new lies and a new Gryffindor and Slytherin alliance.A little AU.With HG/DM,Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1:The New Year

______

**Chapter 1:The New Year**

**A/N:This chapter's named after the song: The New Year By Death Cab for Cutie. This takes place during the summer after the 6th Year****.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was lying backwards on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

He had been in the same position for a long wanting to get up and begin his day. Draco hadn't slept very well the night before. He had gotten up brushed his teeth and washed his face and brushed his hair hoping that would help him wake up. But he had somehow ended up staring at a ceiling dreading the day that lay before him. He was about to try to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door.

'Come in' Draco said not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

'Good morning master Draco!' A short house elf with big brown eyes and giant ears had walked in the room .She spoke in a high pitched squeaky voice She smiled brightly as she walked over to Draco carrying a large silver tray. The tray seemed to carry every single type of breakfast there was; a stack of Waffles with syrup, a plate of Chocolate Frog pancakes, a side of Hash browns, perfectly cooked French toast and a large cup of imported Bulgarian coffee.

He finally took his eyes off the ceiling sat up and turned towards the house elf. 'Thanks Evey'. Draco said in a quiet voice as he addressed his House elf .He took the tray. He usually just drank a large Coffee and ate some Pancakes every morning. He looked at Evey in a questioning kind of way as he began to drink the Coffee.

'Mistress Malfoy said today was an important day for you and that she had some errands to do she told me to prepare a special breakfast for you before she left.' Evey said as she drew the curtains and opened the window.

'She left? Did she at least say where she was going or when she'll be back?'Draco said in an agitated tone. Thanks to the coffee he was fully awake now. His mother had been acting stranger and stranger since his father's imprisonment in Azkaban; she'd been leaving and not coming back for days at a time. He was surprised she remembered what today was. He had now gotten up and was now looking out of the window. While Evey hummed cheerfully as she made his bed.

'No Master Draco, she didn't say where or when, she never does. You should start eating before your food gets cold.'Evey said kindly as she walked towards the door.

Evey left, just as three Owls flew through the window. Draco petted and greeted his Owl who carried a copy of The Daily Prophet. After Draco fed his Owl the other two Owls flew swiftly away. He began to look through the newspaper. It still focused on Dumbledore's death. He signed and put it down knowing it would contain more speculation and lies about what had happened that night. He opened the first letter.

__

_To, Draco Malfoy, _  
_  
I was told to inform you that we have decided to change the time of the meeting from 9 pm to 6pm on the 13th .It will still be at the same meeting place discussed. Be warned that lateness will not be tolerated. Dress and behave appropriately._____

From: Rodolphus

After he looked at the time. He decided to read his last letter next.

__

_Dear Draco,_

I hope your summer has been well. I know you must be nervous about today. I am writing to tell you that I would like to catch up, before school starts and this may be the only opportunity I have. Please meet me at Honeydukes Sweetshop around 2:30pm.

P.S: I will not be in my normal appearance so look for the man wearing a Red hat.

There was no name at the bottom of the letter. But Draco knew who it was from. After getting over his initial surprise from the letters he quickly sent a reply to the anonymous letter and hurried to change. He put on Sunglasses, Black jeans a Grey V- Neck T-Shirt a Black leather jacket and grabbed his wand .Evey saw him before he left she said good bye,before she went to rejoin the other House elves. Draco then appaterated.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my first story so... please review! It's mostly following the books but I'm sort of planning to change a major story event that happened in the HBP.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Catalyst

**Chapter 2:The Catalyst**

**Disclamer:I own nothing except plots and ideas**.

**A/N:The chapter's named the Linkin Park song:The Catalyst.**

* * *

12 Grimmlaund's Place.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Ron and Harry's room playing Chess.

''Blimey Hermione, I think your making too big a deal out of this. Harry seems fine to me, considering what happened. If you worry any more you may get wrinkles ''Ron said to Hermione as they continued to play Chess.

''I don't think so Ron, he's been acting weird ever since he reached here and he still hasn't told us or any one about what happened that night, I feel like he's hiding things and he always seems to be somewhere else or a little on edge when you talk to him. It seems like he's stressed about something.'' Hermione said concernedly as she moved her Rook.

''Merlin Hermione, you can't tell me you believe Harry has something to do with Dumbledore's death'' Ron said in disbelief as took her Bishop.

''No, of course not. I know Harry would never do anything like that! I'm only suggesting that he may be keeping some of Dumbledore's secrets and that he may have his own secrets."Hermione said as she tentatively moved her Knight towards Ron's King.

''Yeah, I guess that sorta does make a little sense. He and Dumbledore did spend a lot of time together he might have left some sort of assignment up to him.'' Ron said as he took Hermionie's queen.

''Another assignment? Besides the Horcuxes don't think Dumbledore would give him another assignment. That's something else that's bothering me .I mean you think if he'd been able to tell about the prophecy and the Horcuxes he'd be able to tell us everything but he still has secrets. '' Hermione said as she moved her King.

"Check!"Ron said grinning. 'That's right the Weasley wins again'' Ron and Hermione both began to pack up the game. After about 20 seconds of mutual silence Ron spoke again.

''I think your right, he is acting stranger. I mean he even decided to go back to Hogwarts even though last year he planned to go after the Horcuxes .He has been really out of it lately too. When we were playing Quidditch yesterday the Snitch flew right by him and he didn't even notice. I thought he was worried because him Ginny were fighting all the time, but it seems like it's something more complicated than that. 'Ron said with a sense of realization.

''Hallelujah!You've finally you've seen the light. I've been trying to convince you for days. 'Hermione said slightly bemused.

''So What do you suggest we do?'''Ron said looking up at her.

''I suggest we tell him that he can tell us anything anytime and that if he ever need someone to talk to he has us. We should also keep an eye on him to see how he deals with stuff which we should be doing after his breakup with Ginny anyways, while giving him space. 'Hermione finished importantly.

''THEY BROKE UP!'WHEN? WHERE?WHY, AM I JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?''Ron said angrily.

''At your Quidditch game yesterday, after you and Ginny won. They got in to a huge argument. So they finally decided to break up. They're talking about it now. Haven't you been wondering where they've been for the last hour or why they both seemed sad at breakfast. '' Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief.

''No, I guess I didn't notice. 'Ron now looked embarrassed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Look Pigwedgon!''Ron said changing the subject quickly and pointing out the window where Pigwedgon were flying through he carried a copy of the Daily Propht with him after dropping the newspaper on the bed he immediately started zooming around.

Hermione picked up the newspaper and began to read through it. ''What does it say?"Ron said as he fed the overly excited Owl and locked it back in its cage.

''Hogwarts is currently letting in new exchange students because of the low number of students returning this year and Skeeter still thinks Malfoy may behind Dumbledore's death. She says and I quote Draco Malfoy has never been one of Dumbledore's biggest fans though that wouldn't be enough to cause him to viciously murder the beloved Headmaster. His father's (Lucious Malfoy known Death Eater see pg 6) influence may have had something more to do with it, his dislike and low opinion of Albus Dumbledore was well known...''Hermione said continuing to look through the newspaper

'She's been using the Ferret as a lot of headlines lately hasn't she, maybe he'll be too ashamed to show up next year? Blimey that'd be Malfoy and exchange students will make our final year, look so much better!If only we could get rid of Snape,or get him to wash his hair!''  
Ron said gleefully.

''First of all she's just been speculating Malfoy did it with no evidence. The Ferret won't be afraid of what people think of him, he'd probably like it, if they're afraid of him. Eventually she'll move on to a new angle about another suspect.  
Secondly a few exchange students won't make up for the lack of students at don't mention Snape's hair before I eat. 'Hermione said as she began to unwrap a chocolate frog.

''Your right again he probably would like getting the credit for something he didn't do. Oh and exchange students are always a good thing for everyone! French girls for me. Bulgarian boys for you.'' Ron said grinning as Hermione threw the Chocolate Frog at him which he picked up an ate, to her annoyance.

''When do you think it'll be safe to go talk to Harry. 'Ron said just as someone walked in the room.

Ginny walked in Red eyed and tired looking. ''Hey guys mum said lunch is going to be ready soon. We have to eat at 2.00pm today. 'Ginny said quietly.

''Are you okay. 'Hermione said concernedly.

''I'm fine Hermione, just tired, can you guys tell Harry about lunch.'Ginny asked.

''Sure thing 'Ron said shrugging.

''Bye guys 'Ginny said, as she left.

''So we can talk to Harry now? 'Ron said after Ginny left, looking at Hermione.

'' Yeah,It'll be just like ripping off a bandage 'Hermione said nodding.

* * *

**A/N**: **This is kind of a filler chapter. The conversation between Hermione and Ron wasn't suppose to go on that long but once I started I didn't want to stop =p The next chapter is mostly covering Harry and Ginny' breakup also a little more Hermione and Ron(who are just friends).I'll try to update once a week: )Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:What Ginny Did

**Chapter 3: What Ginny Did  
****  
A/N**** :The chapter's title**** is based off the song What Katie Did by The Libertines.****I want to thank ****Luminique and 3.1415927 for being my first reviews and making my day! This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer I own nothing**!

* * *

Harry woke up around 12:00 am exhausted and angry.  
Harry had woken up to thinking what had happened the night before had been a nightmare.A sad sense of realization, kicked in,when he put on his glasses and saw the picture of him and Ginny on the table next to him. He picked it up,for a second, he thought of dropping it on the floor.

So instead he put the photo back facedown, so he could stop the memories from coming. But the one from last night hit him again swiftly and silently.

_Flashback_

_The sky was grey and cloudy._

_''HARRY! HARRY JAMES POTTER TURN AROUND AND TALK TO ME. 'Ginny screamed angrily her hair was wild and her eyes were fiery._

_Harry looked around .Ron had gone inside with Hermione who was looking outside from her room she watched as Ginny screamed at Harry. ''What? 'Harry said confused and annoyed as he turned around and faced Ginny._

_''DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT 'Ginny said angrily watching Harry with an annoyed and psychotic expression on her face._

_''Like what?''Harry said more confused than ever but trying not to show it so he wouldn't continue to upset Ginny._

_''LIKE I'M CRAZY!' Ginny said passionately as she continued to stare at Harry accusingly._

_It was starting to rain._

_''If you're not crazy then why are you screaming like a crazy person? Is this about the game?''Harry said now completely annoyed._

_''IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! You don't even know what you did, do you?''Ginny said looking like she was about to start yelling again._

_''Would you kindly explain to me what I did wrong without yelling 'Harry said desperately trying to remember what he could have done that could make her this mad._

_Ginny took a deep breath and sighed; ''you've been acting batty lately Harry, It's like your somewhere else all the time. I don't know if it's because of what happened with Dumbledore. But when we have conversations your only half there, when you talk about something you only ever reply with a yes or no. YOU MISSED THE SNITCH !IT FLEW RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! The Harry you used to be wouldn't have let that happen. But it seems to me like you want to be somewhere else and if you don't want to be with me then leave.'' Ginny hissed vehemently looking Harry strait in the eyes. '_

_'Ginny, I'm sorry but I've had a lot of things on my mind lately. But I'm completely focused on you now so how do we make this work?''He stared at her imploringly. _

_''Stop keeping things from me or at least tell me as much as Hermione and Ron know!''Ginny said looking at Hermione who had her window open._

_It rained extremely hard now._

_Harry thought about the prophecy, the Horcuxes and Dumbledore. The only reason he told Ron and Hermione about everything was because Dumbledore knew they were trustworthy and so did he .They were always there with were the misfits that somehow fit together as best friends. He cared about Ginny. But he didn't know if she should have to carry the overwhelming pressure with her everyday like he does._

_''I c-can't. I'm sorry is there any other way 'Harry said stuttering as he made a decision._

_'N-No t-there isn't .T-This is it. Goodbye H-Harry. 'Ginny said crying as she ran away, completely soaked._

_Harry stood there for 10 minutes in the rain without moving before Hermione finally brought him inside cold, wet and broken._

Harry snapped out of the memory because of a knock on the door. He opened it to see Ginny standing there. ''Can we talk?"She asked. ''Sure do you want to get some breakfast and come back and talk?'' She nodded and they went into the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were sitting next to Fred and George who were showing off some new things from the Jokes Shop. Most of the Order were gone, doing an assignment. Harry and Ginny never spoke or looked at each other throughout the breakfast. Everyone watched as Fred and George's new jokebook burst into flames when Mrs. Weasley reached the 100th page.

"A book that burst into flames is a safety hazard!''Hermione said looking at Fred and George scandalized. '

'It goes out in under three seconds Hermione! You can't even cook a Marshmallow in under three seconds' 'Fred said amused.

''But what if a child or a House elf got a hold of it?''Hermione said still looking outraged.

''Are you still promoting S.P.U.N? Hermione it's been a couple of years. Don't you think you should give up your dream of running for Minister of Magic and hiring all the House elves so you all live happily together, dancing on a pile of books? And move on to more realistic dreams.'' George said also bemused.

''What he's saying Hermione is in the real Wizarding world children or House elves would not have access to the book. Not be given the book in a sandwich ''Fred said trying to be reasonable.

''It's S.P.E.W! The Society Promoting Elfish Welfare. You could at least put a warning at the back of the book. ''Hermione said exasperated.

''Children and House elves beware, this may or may not harm you ,depending on if you have any sense. If you are a Death Eater buying this book please eat it 'George said smiling.

Everyone laughed,even Hermione.

''We should also include no House elves were harmed in the making of this book'' Fred said smiling the exact same way as George.

''Can House elves even read?''Ron asked surprisingly thoughtfully.

''Ron you prat,we weren't serious about the House elves warnings. Though we will put on some safety warnings so Hermione stops annoying us. 'George said as Hermione smiled smugly.

''I was just wondering if they can read ...''Ron said drinking Orange juice.

''They can't,they've never been taught! 'Hermione said sadly.

''I saw one holding a book''Mr Weasley said thoughtfully.

''No, they can't,Kretcher never did'' Mrs. Weasley said with conviction.

''Just because he was holding a book doesn't mean he was reading dad! 'Ron argued.

As everyone began arguing over whether or whether not House Elves can and Ginny went back to her room. She apologized for screaming and Harry was still sorry that he couldn't tell her what she wanted to know. They decided to try and go back to Hogwarts as friends. Ginny left sad and tearful, to talk to her mom.

* * *

Harry sat thinking for five minutes about how he was possibly going to become friends with Ginny when he still loved her. When suddenly an Owl flew in through the window. He didn't recognize it .The owl dropped a letter strait in to his hands. Curiously, Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write earlier. It would have been too risky. I've been wondering how you've been doing. I know you must be under a lot of pressure. I also know you must have a lot of questions .So I'd like to give you an opportunity to ask them. Please meet me at Honeydukes Sweetshop at 2:30pm.I won't be in my regular appearance, but look for the man with the Red hat. I look forward to seeing you._

_Please send a reply._

The letter was anonymous but Harry knew who it was from. He quickly wrote back a then changed his clothes and grabbed his Firebolt. He was about to leave when Hermione and Ron walked in through the door.

''Are you going flying? 'Ron asked looking at Harry who looked sick, his hair was messier then usual he clutched the letter in his hand and had a nervous and excited look on his face.

''Who's owl is that? 'Hermione asked looking at Harry with concern and surprise.

''Yeah I was planning to fly, to clear my head. It's a friend's Owl. So if you'd excuse me… 'Harry said as he gave the reply to the owl .

''You shouldn't go flying, were having lunch in a minute 'Hermione said slowly. '

'I'm not hungry .'Harry said silently wondering how he was going to be able to leave.

''You didn't eat breakfast. Harry you know you can tell us anything and we will always be there for you.' Hermione said pleadingly.

'She's right, mate we will always be have nothing better to be doing, so don't feel guilty. 'Ron said slightly smiling.

''I'm sorry. I can't right now and it really is eating me up but I can't .I have to go. I'm sorry. 'Harry said looking down as he dropped the letter on floor and flew out the window.

''What do we do now? 'Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione had picked up the letter and started reading it. ''I think I know 'she said, looking back at Ron.

* * *

**A/N:I promise Draco will be in the next one.****..****Ginny and Harry's conversation is happening on the same day and around the same time as Ron and Hermione's conversation and when Draco was with his House Elf. All of this is leading up to something big; ) **Who do you think sent the letters Draco and Harry got?Please review if you want the answer: )


	4. Chapter 4:Notion

**Chapter 4: Notion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plots and ideas. **

**A/N: This chapter is named after the song Notion by Kings Of Leon.I've decided to update after 3 more reviews. I believe that ****thoughts lead on to purposes; purposes go forth in action; actions form habits; habits decide character; and character fixes our destiny."This is a quote from Albert Einstein.**

* * *

Just outside of Honeydukes Sweetshop

Ron and Hermione were hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. They were looking through the window of the back door at Honeydukes waiting for Harry and looking for a man with a Red hat.

''Did you bring the Extendable ears, we'll need to be able to hear them,when they come 'Hermione asked nervously.

''Yeah, here take yours 'Ron said passing her an Extendable ear.

''Thanks, what time is it?' Hermione asked.

''2:10, He'll take longer to come because he took a Firebolt and we appaterated.''Ron said.

''True, who do you think he's meeting?''Hermione said.

''No clue, but I'm not leaving until I find out. Ron said determined.

''Look! There's a man with a Red hat.'' Hermione said pointing to a man; wearing black pants, a Red shirt a  
Black cloak and a Red top thought he looked like a magician.

''No his hat is Burgundy, it's not Red.' Ron said looking at the man in the Red top hat.

''It's still Red; Burgundy is a type of Red, Ron!'Hermione said annoyed.

''No it's not, 'Ron argued back. Hermione was about to argue back, when she saw a boy with White blond hair wearing a Black leather jacket and Ray ban sunglasses approach the man in a Red hat. She immediately hushed Ron and they both put their ears against the door while still looking through the window.

Inside Honeydukes Sweetshop.

The shop was very empty. There was only about 5 people in it. Draco made his way through the small crowd, towards a man looking at candy.

''Your early Draco 'the man in the red hat said smiling.

''So are you 'Draco countered.

''So why did you decide to come?''The man asked Draco.

''I felt like I needed to. And I may have wanted to talk to you. 'Draco replied.

''My sources tell me a certain meeting you were supposed to attend is cancelled. '

''You get strait to the point don't you? I'm guessing you had something to do with that. '

''I thought you may need more time to prepare yourself. Are you happy or disappointed?'

''A little bit of both. I don't want to be a Death Eater. But I think I may be destined to be one.'

''Do you believe in destiny? The man asked Draco curiously.

''No, but my father did always tell me this was my destiny. He said Malfoy's are supposed to be Death Eater's  
and protect the wizarding world. Maybe he was right after all.

''Draco, you know that this is something you will have to decide. You could join us and help bring the downfall of the evilest and most powerful dark wizard in history. You could also betray us and be one of his pawns, used to torture and kill. Or you can walk away. However It's your choose to make. Don't let your last name make it for you.

''Do you believe in destiny? 'Draco asked the man curious for his answer .

'' It's choice—not chance—that determines our destiny .I believe that thoughts lead on to purposes; purposes go forth in action; actions form habits; habits decide character; and character fixes our destiny."

Draco thought about didn't want to join the Dark Lord,he wanted to stop him. ''I'm on your side. Draco decided.

The man with the Red hat smiled as he picked up a bag of Magical Gummy bears''Draco I'm happy about this. I had a feeling that you'd come to this conclusion. However, I don't know if you're ready for this just yet. I've discussed this with Severus and he will be training you in Dark Arts and Defense against the Dark Arts for a little while. He'll also be there if you need someone to talk to''

Draco thought about Snape and felt guilty. He had treated him awfully last year and Professor Snape still wanted to help him. ''This will be more difficult than you think Draco. You will need to depend on others'' '

'I've usually depended on myself though. 'He shrugged.

''Try 'the man said starring at him.

After a second, Draco nodded.

''So what type of candy should I get? Chocolate Frogs or Gobstoppers? 'The man asked calmly while twiddling his thumbs.

''I'd go with the Chocolate Frogs' 'an exhausted voice said coming towards them.

Just outside of Honeydukes Sweetshop

Hermione and Ron were still watching and listening when they saw someone enter the shop. ''HARRY'S HERE! 'Ron yelled.

''SHH!'Hermione said putting her hand on his mouth. Harry stopped and looked their way through the window. He then shook his head and kept walking towards Draco. Who had also looked in their direction quickly before turning away. Hermione shot Ron an annoyed look. 'He could have seen us 'Hermione said angrily while Ron shrugged sheepishly.

Inside Honeydukes Sweetshop

''Your late Potter, its 2:35 'Draco said smirking.

''By five minutes. How'd you even know I was coming Malfoy? 'Harry said exhausted.

''I have my ways. So why you are here Potter?'Draco said questioning.

''Harry! It's good to see you. You seem exhausted. 'The man with the Red Hat said. Looking concernedly at Harry.

''I had to fly here. Nice disguise. I didn't recognize you. 'Harry said quietly. ''It's more than flying Harry. You look emotionally tired as well''

''It's been hard hiding what happened from Ron and Hermionie. I'm here because I have questions I need to ask and I wanted to know If I could tell them what's going on 'Harry said as he glared at Draco and looked questionably at the man with the Red hat.

''You won't need to if the weasel king and the mudblood keep listening outside the door. 'Draco said smiling at Harry's reaction. He pointed out the window they were looking through. ''Their wearing your cloak 'Draco said amused at Harry's reaction.

''WHAT! 'Harry yelled.

''Please don't say mudblood Draco 'The man with the Red Hat scolded.

''HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN HERE? 'Harry yelled at Draco.

''Do you think I should ask them to join us. 'The man with the Red Hat said thoughtfully.

''Oh I don't you'll need too...'Draco replied.

* * *

Outside Honeydukes Sweetshop

''So do you think they know we've been listening' Ron said looking at Hermione.

''Have you been listening Ron? They just said they know! They're all staring at us! 'Hermione said panicking.

''What you think we should we do? I say we run 'Ron suggested.

''No, we have to go confront Harry and get the full story. 'Hermione replied shaking.

So they took off their cloak. Then they walked in to the shop.

* * *

Inside Honeydukes Sweetshop

''Harry, Malfoy, weird looking man. Fancy meeting you all here. Though I don't know who that guy is' Ron said in a cold greeting.

''I'm here because there was a sale on Jumping Rainbow Flavored Jellybeans…'Harry said.

''Really Harry, that's the best excuse you can up with. As to why you're here with a guy who's dressed up as a Magician and Malfoy?'Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

''Please let me explain...'Harry pleaded.

''Before you explain that,explain how something can be Rainbow flavored? I mean really Potter you could have at least thought of a real type of candy. 'Draco said snidely.

Harry glared at him.

''Can I please tell them,what happened or at least who you are and why Malfoy's involved. 'Harry asked the man in the Red hat.

''You may tell them. On one condition, Draco has too agreed. 'The man with the Red hat said.

''Wait...WHAT! WHY? 'Harry, Ron and Hermione asked unanimously again.

''I think you should all try and become civil to each other. If you can work out some sort of agreement it will be the first step to will aid you in the future.' When you need to work together'

''So we have to persuade him 'Hermione said.

The man nodded.

Draco grinned 'What are you all waiting for? Persuade me '

''I have Five Knuts 'Ron said meekly.

''I'm rich Weasley, I don't need more money 'Draco said still grinning.

''Your turn,Potter 'Draco said turning to Harry for his plea.

''Please Malfoy,they need to know…'Harry pleaded.

''Granger 'Draco said staring into her Brown eyes. As he waited for her to go next.

Hermione shivered by Draco's stare. But determined she went on.

''Malfoy if you answer our questions we will believe you and won't judge you. We will also put aside our past and try to get along with you during the course of this year. You should also be able to tell two of your friends too since it's only fair '.Hermione said making a final plea to know what Harry was hiding and to understand why he was hiding it.

''That's probably the best offer I'm going to get. Ask away 'He said calmly.

''What happened last year?'Ron asked, his eyes burned with curiosity.

''Before you answer that. I think we should go somewhere more private. 'The man in the top hat interrupted starring around at the crowd that had just walked in.

* * *

Five minutes later: In a Muggle park

The man was standing near a tree, while Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting on a bench eating Chocolate Frogs and Draco was leaning against a pole.

''So what happened last year? 'Ron asked again

''You already know I was supposed to kill Dumbledore so the whole year so I plotted and tried. Then when I finally had the opportunity I couldn't do it. So he presented me with another solution...'

_Flashback_

''_My options! 'said Malfoy loudly. I'm standing here with a wand-I'm about to kill you-' _

''_Draco I have a plan. That doesn't end with me dead and you a murderer. 'Dumbledore said as calmly as if he was playing a game of cards._

''_W-What? Draco said shaking._

_Dumbledore pulled out what seemed to be another him. Draco gasped _

''_This is a imperious that I have used a powerful disguise spell on. That's why he looks like me. When the other Death Eaters come which is approximately in two minutes. I want you to use the Avada Kedavra spell on **him**. So the others think you killed **me**.'_

''_W-Wait what will h-happen to y-you? 'Draco said anxiously_

''_I will transform into my animangous form and fly out the window before they arrive.'_

''_Me and Severus had this planned since I heard you were fated to kill me. If you do this Draco, you will help save the wizarding world and protect Hogwarts. I need an answer on whether you want to kill me or you want help fulfill my plan. You have about a minute to decide. Dumbledore said as relaxed as if he had asked Draco if he preferred Lemonade or Ice Tea. '_

''_I'll d-do it. 'Draco said nervously._

_Are you sure? 'Dumbledore asked._

'_Yes I'm certain. Thank you 'Draco said determined_

''_Severus will explain more about this later. Goodbye Draco''_

_Dumbledore then turned into a Phoenix and flew out the window. _

_Soon after. Professor Snape, Bellatrix, Amycus,Alecto and finally Fenir Greyback came in._

_After Snape nodded in his direction._

_Draco took a deep breath and yelled ''Avada Kedavra!' at the fake Dumbledore._

_The body went cold and stiff and fell to the door._

_Draco and the others left quickly. _

''So that's what happened. Anymore questions?'Draco addressed Hermione and Ron whose mouths were both open.

''So wait Dumbledore's alive? 'Hermione asked Harry.

''Yes. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen the whole thing happen. 'Harry nodded

''So where is he 'Ron asked curiously.

''He's over there 'Draco said pointing.

They all turned to the man in the top hat. They watched as the affects of a Polyjuice Potion wore off him and he turned in to a tired Dumbledore.

''YOUR ALIVE! Hermione and Ron said unanimously again.

Dumbledore beamed at them. 'I'm sorry you couldn't be told earlier. I wasn't sure if should carry the burden with you.'

''So you arranged all of this just so that Malfoy wouldn't kill you?''Ron asked amazed

''No that was one of the other reason was this would be the perfect way to go search for the Horcuxes 'Dumbledore explained.

''After Harry finishes Hogwarts he will join me and will try to help me find them. This is around the time Voldemort will finally gain control of the ministry and hunt for him. This is also around the time he will make you an official Death Eater Draco. Everyone will probably be starting to fight against him around that time''

''I hope you all will put aside your differences when you go back to Hogwarts. Believe me, you will be stronger when your united.''

''So I'm not going to find the Horcuxes till next year? ' Harry said disappointed.

''No Harry, if you left Hogwarts early. Voldemort would be suspicious.''

''I'm not going to be a Death Eater until next year then 'Draco said relived.

''You won't be an official Death Eater until next year. That's when you'll get your mark. But you will still have to attend some meetings and complete some tasks. Professor Snape will elaborate on that. 'Dumbledore said calmly.

''Wait what about what happened to your hand 'Hermione asked.

''You mean the curse. Professor Snape created a potion that will help me live for another 3 years at the most. So I am granted more time to fulfill my task. My right hand will remain like this though.' Dumbledore said sighing looking at his Black hand.

''Wait so why exactly will we be stronger united. When we hate each other? 'Ron asked confused.

''You'll see this year. I have to go now. I hope I answered all of your questions. I will write you all letters before school starts don't respond to them though. 'Dumbledore said as he winked and appaterated leaving everyone with a lot to think about.

''He forgot a bag of Dancing Lollypops. 'Ron said sadly,licking a Lollypop, as the others starred at him.

**

* * *

**

A/N:The man who wrote the letters was Dumbledore!I wonder who saw that coming? So do you want Hogwarts to start next the one after. REVIEW PLEASE and you'll get another :I actually planned this story around the idea of Dumbledore faking his death after HBP.


	5. Chapter 5:Vindicated

**Chapter 5: Vindicated**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plots and ideas.**

**A/N: Shout out to ****Anonymous Pi & th3darklord thanks guys:)****I choose this song:Vindicated by Dashboard Confessionals because of how well the chorus goes with the story.**

* * *

Two Days Later

Draco walked up towards the door. He was nervous, though the expression on his face was unreadable, as always. He hesitated for a second. Then he knocked three times quickly. The door slowly opened.

''Hello Professor' he said anxiously to Severus Snape.

''Draco, I've been expecting you. Come in 'Snape said not at Draco.

Draco stepped in to the small house. He looked around. The house looked as he remembered it. There was spell books everywhere and he could smell different types of potions brewing. Everything was covered in dust. The furniture was ancient as were the curtains. Draco got a familiar homely feel as he looked around the house. He remembered the first time he had visited the shabby house.

_Flashback_

''_Where are we going? 'A Six year old Draco asked curiously._

''_Where going to visit one of your father's oldest friends. You've met him before. So that means your expected to be on good behavior and not disturb us.'Narcissa Malfoy said as she put finishing touches on her makeup._

''_Who is he?''Draco asked curiously playing with a toy Dragon._

''_He's a professor at Hogwarts'Lucius Malfoy said waiting for his wife to finish._

''_What does he teach? Draco asked as he put the Dragon on a table. _

''_Done 'Narcissa said._

''_Potions. Now let's go. Draco, please don't embarrass yourself, by asking too many stupid questions. Or there will be consequences.'Lucious Malfoy said coldly staring at Draco._

''_I won't father. 'Draco said looking down._

_Snape's house._

_They arrived at the house._

_Draco watched as a strange looking man opened the door. He stared at his parents as they exchanged greetings with man. He didn't recognize him. He thought he looked a bit scary with black hair framing his face and Black tired eyes. He jumped a little as his eyes lingered on to him. He followed his parents in to his house quickly._

_Draco walked in to the house amazed. He looked around intrigued at all the different strange devices lying around. It took all the control in him not to ask about potion in the cauldron that had a different smell changed into different colours every second._

_Draco hid behind his mother as the man came over to greet him._

''_He doesn't remember me then?''Snape said bemused._

''_Draco! Don't hide. Greet the professor 'Narcissa said annoyed and embarrassed._

''_Hello professor 'Draco said timidly and scared._

_Snape smiled at him. ''Lucius I believe you had questions you wanted to ask.'Snape said._

_As they all began to talk. Draco stared at the potion brewing, still not making a noise._

_Two Hours Later_

''_Oh no! We are going to be late! We have dinner reservations with the minister of magic! We'd better hurry! Narcissa said her voice panicked._

''_Draco get your cloak we need to drop you home.'Nacrissa said._

''_You can leave him here if you'd like, 'Snape suggested._

''_Thank you Severus. That would be convenient. I'll owl you about our arrangements later.'Lucius said shaking his hand._

''_If you have any problems with him. Please let us know. He will be punished. 'Lucius said sharply starring coldly at Draco._

''_Goodbye Draco. ' Narcissa and Lucius said as they appaterated._

''_Goodbye' Draco said quietly._

_Snape and Draco sat quietly and awkwardly for a few minutes._

''_Would you like something to drink?'Snape asked awkwardly._

_Draco politely shook his head_

''_Would you like something to eat? 'Snape asked again._

_And again, Draco politely shook his head._

_Snape got up and began to stir the potion counter clockwise._

''_C-Can I ask you a q-question? 'Draco asked._

''_Yes, you may' Snape replied, surprised that Draco was speaking to him._

''_What is that?' Draco asked starring intently at the potion._

''_It's a potion. 'Snape replied smirking._

''_I knew that. I'm not stupid 'Draco said a little annoyed._

''_What type of potion is it? Draco asked curiously._

''_It's the Vaco Potion 'Snape replied again._

''_What does that mean? 'Draco asked._

''_You ask a lot of questions. Snape observed._

''_Yes, that doesn't make you angry does it? Draco asked worried._

''_No. I don't really mind. Snape answered._

''_So I can ask more? 'Draco asked._

'_Yes you can.'Snape answered._

''_What does it do? Draco asked watching Snape stir the potion._

''_It frees you 'Snape answered simply._

''_From what? 'Draco asked not understanding._

''_From your master or your obligations.''_

''_Is that a good thing? Draco asked again._

''_Once, in a while. It's dangerous if you use it too often 'Snape replied._

''_Can I try it? Draco asked again._

''_It's not finished. It won't be ready for a few days. 'Snape answered again._

''_Would you like to add the final ingredient? Snape asked_

''_YES! 'Draco said eagerly._

_Snape handed him a jar of unicorn hair. ''Add two strands. 'Snape instructed. Draco carefully opened the jar and added the two strands in to the cauldron. The potion then completely froze. Draco looked horrified he thought he ruined the potion. ''Wait 'Snape said calmly. After a minute, the ice broke and the potion sparkled in a million different colours .Draco was amazed._

''_Wow. That was great. Can you show me how to make this someday? 'Draco asked looking at Snape in awe._

''_When your older. I might. 'Snape drawled._

''_You know you're really not that scary after all' Draco said thoughtfully._

''_My students would disagree''Snape said smirking._

_After that day, Draco was allowed to stay at Snape's house whenever his parents had plans or an engagement to go to._

Present Day

They sat awkwardly for a few minutes.

Draco cleared his throat. ''I'm sorry about last year, I treated you horribly. When you were just trying to help me. I didn't know that. I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry. 'Draco said sincerely.

''Apology accepted. I already forgave you .I probably should have told you that earlier.'Snape said slowly.

''So were okay then..? 'Draco asked relived.

''Yes for now. Though in the future you will have to be more obedient .And trust me more.''Snape said staring at Draco intently.

''I will 'Draco nodded.

''Since your aunt has already covered Occlumency with you. I am going to mostly be teaching you I'll go through Occlumency with you again today to see how much you know. 'Snape said taking out his wand

''I trust you brought yours 'Snape asked.

''Wouldn't leave the manor without it. 'Draco said smirking slightly as he took his wand out of his pocket.

''Let's begin. 'Snape said calmly.

12 Grimmlaund's Place

Harry Ron and Hermionie had been grounded for disappering at lunch two days decided to eat togetheir before they were caught out of their rooms.

''Food! 'Ron said happily running in to the kitchen grabbing a plate and shoving a bagel on to that plate. He grabbed a large glass of Orange juice before proceeding to slaughter the bagel with butter and start shoving it down his throat.

''Yes that's something usually served at breakfast.'' Hermione said following him, rolling her eyes as she watched him eat his bagel, before sitting down across from Ron.

Harry laughed, as he sat down next to Hermione .The both took muffins which they began to eat as they both laughed at Ron's eating for a few seconds.

Then three large owls flew in through the window. One dropped a letter beside Harry. One in front of Hermione. The last one however dropped Ron's letter on his glass of orange juice knocking it down. Harry laughed. While Hermione excitedly opened her letter.

She quickly read through the parts about what she needed for classes his year. Then she found another letter hidden in the envelope.

_To; Hermione Granger_

_You have been selected to be this year's Head Girl. You will be responsible for managing the prefects along with the Head Boy. There will be a meeting on the Hogwarts train. You will share a dormitory and your responsibilities with the Head Boy. You will also be expected to maintain good grads and good behavior .You will also be expected set a good example for the younger students by working together with the Head Boy. Congratulations on your success!_

_Sincerely;_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione screamed. That caused Harry to jump and Ron to stop cleaning the Orange Juice and look up. ''I'M HEAD GIRL .I can't believe it. This year is going to be amazing. 'Hermione shrieked happily.

''You screamed because of that?''Harry asked rolling his eyes as he finished his muffin.

''Blimey.I mean who else would have been head girl? Pansy Parkinson or Moaning Mertyl? Ron said snorting as he refilled his glass.

''I know Hermione it was kind of obvious you'd be head girl. 'Harry said eating his muffin.

''So, which one of you is Head boy?'Hermione asked as she nibbled on her muffin.

Harry and Ron had stopped eating and looked up at her.

''We haven't read our letters yet 'Harry said still eating.

''WELL, HURRY UP AND READ THEM!'Hermione said excitedly now, sipping a cup of tea.

''Fine 'Harry said as he put down the rest of his muffin.

''I'm not done 'Ron said annoyed as he took another bite from his bagel and took a gulp of Orange Juice.

''Ron, just do it 'Hermione said annoyed finishing her muffin.

''Oh, alright 'Ron said as if he was making some great sacrifice continuing to eat his bagel.

''I'm still Quidditch Captain. 'Harry said happily now drinking Coffee.

''I'm still a Prefect'Ron sighed sarcastically still eating his bagel.

''Wait… neither of you are head boy?'Hermione questioned as she sipped her tea.

''Don't rub it in. 'Ron said a little disappointed finishing his bagel.

''Well then who is?"Hermione asked out loud.

''Probably, Ernie or Seamus. 'Harry guessed thoughtfully continuing to sip his coffee

''Imagine if it was Crabbe or Goyle. That'd be a dream come true. 'Ron said sarcastically, drinking his orange juice again.

''That would be horrible. 'Harry said shuddering at the thought of Hermione living with Crabbe or Goyle.

''You have to be smart to be Head boy. And able to walk strait. 'Hermione said not amused taking another sip of her tea.

''Well it could still be Zambini…or Malfoy.'Harry said reasonably as he took another sip of his coffee.

''Imagine her and the ferrot living together for a year? They probably wouldn't last a day. She'd end up hexing him out the window. 'Ron said bemused.

''He probably won't be Head boy right?'' Hermione said uneasily. She knew Malfoy's grades were almost as good as her's, his were even better in potions and he was already a prefect. She really didn't want to admit to herself there was a chance he would be.

''I doubt it. Especially since everyone still thinks he killed Dumbledore. 'Harry said as he finished his coffee.

''His father being in Azkaban rotting away and his mother's disappearances doesn't help his case either. 'Ron said gleefully.

''His mother may not disappear for days, that could just be more lies from Skitter. 'Hermione reminded him as she finished her tea.

''According to _The Quibbler_, she's been going mad, seeing things that aren't there hallucinating they say it's because of some new Cauldron cleaner though. I doubt the cleaner part. But the hallucinations could be true. 'Ron added.

''Since when do you read _The Quibbler_?'Harry asked raising and eyebrow.

''Luna convinced me. Some parts have some truth in them and other parts are kind of funny. 'Ron shrugged, taking another gulp of orange juice.

'' At least he won't be head boy though. That's a huge relief. It'd be hard to study, if he was around. I really need good NEWT marks. 'Hermione said relived.

''We'll have time to worry about that later. Come on; let's go see if mum will let us get our books today. Ron said finally finishing his drink and getting up.

Hermione did a spell to clean the dishes and put them away. 'You take way too long to drink orange juice mate 'Harry stated randomly. Hermione laughed and Ron scowled. Then her Harry and Ron left to find .

Snape's house.

"That was a good lesson. Professor. 'Draco commented

''You look tired. 'Snape observed

''Well it was a bit tiring. Having someone attack, your mind, for two hours.' Draco said.

''It's very important that you can protect your mind under the most difficult attacks. You did very well. It seems that you have mastered Occlumency. 'Snape said a little impressed.

''Thanks professor 'Draco said pleased.

''Can I go? Or is there something else we should go through.'Draco asked.

''Before you go. I wanted to remind you that your meeting is later tomorrow and I wish you luck. I'll be present as well. I also want to explain the reason I decided to go through Occlumency with you is so I can see if you can properly hide your thoughts. Which you can. It is pivotal that no one finds out about Dumbledore or your involvement with that situation.

''I understand 'Draco said nodding.

I also wanted you to know if you have any questions or if you need advice. You may ask me. At any time.'Snape said.

''Thanks means… a lot. 'Draco said respectfully

''You'll have lessons more frequently when you start Hogwarts next week. You should go get some rest.'Snape said kindly dismissing him.

''Yeah I will. Thanks again professor. 'Draco said tiredly appartering home.

As soon as he came home Draco was greeted by five different owls. They each dropped a letter in to his hands. He groaned wanting to sleep. Three of the owls flew away,two stayed.

''Evey! 'Draco called his house elf tiredly.

''Yes master Draco** '**Evey came obediently**.**

''Can you put these owls in cages. And wake me up in a few hours?Draco asked.

''Of course master Draco. 'Evey said nodding happily.

Draco left and later Evey woke him up with a smile.

He decided to read his read the first letter. It was from Hogwarts. He read through the part about what he needed this year. He then found another letter inside the envelope.

_To. Draco Malfoy_

_You have been selected to be this year's Head Boy. You will be responsible for managing the prefects along with the Head Girl. There will be a meeting on the Hogwarts train. You will share a dormitory and your responsibilities with the Head Girl. You will also be expected to maintain good grads and good behavior .You will also be expected set a good example for the younger students by working together with the Head Girl. Congratulations on your success!_

_Sincerely;_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Draco stared at the letter open mouthed. ''What is she smoking?'He asked himself out loud shaking his head and opening another letter.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry it took me like 2 weeks to update. I was really busy with school and stuff. But in my defense I was supposed to get three more reviews and I only got two:(Draco and Snape's relationship was one of my favourite parts of this chapter. I really wanted to explore their relationship. I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure about Hermione and Draco being Head girl and boy, but them living together would really help them form a relationship. **

**READ AND REVIEW(The more reviews I get the faster I update)**


	6. Chapter 6:Hello Operator

**Chapter 6:**** Hello Operator**

**A/N:A song by The White Stripes.(My favorite band)This is dedicated to my reviewers!: )Sorry this took a while it was Christmas Break though... I'll try to update twice a month!REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK.I'm trespassing into her world.**

Hello Operator  
Can you give me number nine?  
Can I see you later?  
Will you give me back my dime?  
Turn the oscillator.  
Twist it with a dollar bill.  
Mailman brings the paper.  
Leave it on my window sill.

Find a canary  
a bird to bring my message home.  
Carry my obituary.  
My coffin doesn't have a phone.  
How you gonna get the money?  
Send papers to an empty home?  
How you gonna get the money?  
Nobody to answer the phone.

* * *

Draco returned to reading his letter. One was as the The Daily Punticilo it was a story about his mother's strange disappearances from his home and neurotic behavior. They blamed his father and him. He didn't read the rest of the story and threw the paper away. Of course the Daily Punticilo would continue writing about his family and their problems instead of the constant disappearances happening. He heard _The Quibbler_ was doing the same thing. He was about to open another letter. When he saw it was from Pansy Parkinson.

He was annoyed that she was sending him letters. He didn't want to read it. Judging by the lipstick stains and the pink envelope he already had a vague idea of what was inside. He was also feed up by her following him around at Hogwarts. He had other things on his mind and he decided to do something about one of them.

''Evey, come. 'Draco called.

''Hello master Draco, Is there anything Evey can do for you?'Evey asked smiling as always.

''Yeah do me a favor find my mother and spy on her and report back to me on your after me if she acts crazier than usual. Be sure she doesn't see you. And if you have any questions please ask 'Draco said to his house elf.

''Are you sure? Evey asked unsure.

''Yes. This means a lot to me Evey. She may be in danger for all I know. Here are some gallons in case you need anything. Draco said handing her the gallons.

''Are you sure Evey is this right house elf to spy? Evey is not sure she can do it.'Evey said nervously.

''You'll be fine I have faith that you. 'Draco said reassuring the house elf.

''That helps reassure Evey. Goodbye master Draco. Evey said sadly and confidently.

''Goodbye Evey. Draco said with mixed emotions.

He read the next letter from Blaise Zambini.

_Dear Draco,_

_You want to go get our Hogwarts books and stuff for this year? If you do owl me. Then meet me in the Lucky Cauldron in half an hour. Half an hour means half an hour. We need to catch up. Don't blow me off._

_Blaise Zambini_

Draco owled Blaise quickly.

_Blaise_

_I'll be there._

_Draco_

There was one more letter it didn't say who it was from. Draco knew though. He hesisitated before reading it. When he finished he slipped the letter in to his pocket and left.

Hermione, Harry and Ron weren't allowed to go together to get their school supplies together. Hermione went with Ginny and Harry and Ron went together. Ginny and Hermione decided to go to the cloak shop first. While Harry and Ron went to George and Fred's joke shop.

The joke shop was more crowded the usual. Harry and Ron walked through a group of kids looking at new rainbow colored Pigmy Puffs and headed towards the other side of the store. Harry realized there was a lot of students there he didn't recognize.

''You need anything?'Ron asked Harry as he examined a scarf that strangled you when you put it on.

''No, not really you? Harry said looking through a Quidditch book.

''No. Ron said shaking his head.

''Then why'd you want to come here. 'Harry asked confused.

''To see my brothers. 'Ron said sarcastically.

''Really, because you saw them, the new stuff from the shop. A couple of days ago. Harry said not understanding the sarcasm.

''Okay. I wanted to see if anyone from Hogwarts and if any new exchange students were here. 'Ron said quickly. Harry laughed.

Just then Luna Lovegood walked in wearing a very bright turquoise outfit and pink and yellow furry scarf that looked like it had once been a rug.

Luna walked towards them happily humming as she came.

''Hello Harry, hello Ron. 'Luna said beaming at them.

''Hi Luna how was your summer? Harry asked.

''Hey Luna, You look interesting' Ron said starring at her. He wasn't the only one who thought so the group of Beauboxins girls were pointing and laughing at her. He gave them a dirty look.

''Thank you, they can laugh but bright colours attract unicorns. My summer was great I thought I saw Blue Owl. It might be a Hybridiano though. How's your summer been? Where's Hermione and Ginny?

''It's been okay. They went to get new dress robes'Harry replied.

''Oh that's too bad. I would have liked to have said hello to them. Are they well?Luna asked.

''Umm I forgot to get something. I'll catch you with you guys later. Harry said not wanting to discuss Ginny.

He went over to the other side of the store. When he bumped in to someone.

_

* * *

__The Lucky Cauldron_

When Draco walked in to the bar most of the people in the bar glanced at him. Some looked uncomfortable; some looked with fear and others with hate. He ignored them and looked around for Blaise. He heard a women tell a waiter to send a drink she had received back. And surely enough the drink was sent from Blaise. He walked towards the tall, white skinned, black haired and brown eyed Slytherin.

''Draco you came! Blaise said happily drinking a large fire whiskey.

''You sound surprised. 'Draco said raising an eyebrow.

''I'm not, I had faith in you. I bought you a drink actually.'Blaise said.

''Are you sure that girl over there didn't just send it back 'Draco said amused.

''You saw that?'Blaise said looking embarrassed.

''Yup just like you didn't see that ring on her finger. You always go for the girls you can't get. Draco said smirking.

''Oh well. I like a good challenge at least the ring explains why she turned me down.'Blaise laughed.

''Yeah sure that's why. 'Draco said rolling his eyes.

They sat drinking their drinks for a second before Draco spoke again breaking the comfortable silence.

''So why'd you want to see me? 'Draco asked.

''I told you I wanted to know all about your summer.' Blaise replied.

''Are you sure you didn't just need a wingman? Draco asked smirking a little.

''Well I'll leave the choice up to you we can ;( a) talk about our summers (b) you can help me get girls. (C) We can get drunk (d) we do all of the above in no particular order. 'Blaise said looking at Draco for an answer.

''I can't get drunk 'Draco said remembering his meeting today.

''Why? It's not like you haven't been before. What's what wrong with a few drinks between old pals? Are you afraid you'll get a ticket for an A.U.I? 'Blaise said amused.

''A U What? Draco said confused.

''Apparterating under the influence and flying under the influence. Goyle got one this summer. He slinched himself so badly he was in the hospital for 3 weeks. 'Blaise said grinning.

''No that's not why. I have to go somewhere. 'Draco said.

''Where? 'Blaise asked

''You can't tell anyone. 'Draco implored.

''I won't. 'Blaise said nodding and grinning.

''You sure. 'Draco said seriously.

''I'd seriously make an unbreakable vow on our friendship right now.'Blaise said curiously and seriously.

''Read this. 'Draco gave him the letter he got earlier.

''A Death Eater initiation meeting. Seriously? You're almost one? It's from you know who too! Wow…Blaise said flabbergasted.

''Yeah. 'Draco said somberly.

''When is it? 'Blaise asked still wide eyed.

''Today at 9.00pm.'Draco replied.

''So we have six hours to celebrate. 'Blaise said now over his initial shock.

''Yeah sure. Celebrate. 'Draco said unhappily.

''You don't sound very excited 'Blaise observed

''I'm honestly not.'Draco said looking at Blaise.

''Really I thought that's what you've been working for all last year. Isn't that why you- never mind. 'Blaise said deciding not to finish his sentence.

''No please finish, why I- what? 'Draco asked knowing what Blaise wanted to know.

''Killed Dumbledore. 'Blaise finished nervously.

Would you believe me if I said I didn't. Draco said seriously.

''Well when all you did last year was plan murdering him to become a death eater and restore your family's reputation .Then he's found leave Hogwarts suspiciously with a bunch of death eaters. And now you're becoming a death eater. So I'm going to have to ask you for an explanation.'Blaise said curiously and light heartedly

''It's a long explanation 'Draco warned.

''I have time.'Blaise said waiting.

''Fine. 'Draco said thinking of where to start.

* * *

The Cloak Shop

The cloak shop wasn't very crowded it had about 4-5 other people.

Hermione and Ginny had been looking for dress robes for the last half an hour. After Ginny had finished trying on two different dress robes she asked Hermione for her option.

''I like the white one Ginny 'Hermione said looking at the simple but elegant white dress robe.

''Are you sure. I like the gold one too 'Ginny said looking at the sparkly gold dress robe.

''Which one are you getting? Ginny asked.

''Oh I haven't decided yet. Hermione said undecided.

''I 've wanted to let you know for a while that regardless of what happened between you and Harry you'll still be my friend. Hermione said meaningfully.

''Thanks Hermione, that means a lot. You know what? I'm getting the gold dress robe. It's a new year. I should be more spontaneous! Ginny declared.

''That's great.'Hermionie said.

''Come on lets pick something out for you. 'Ginny added

''I don't think I need a new dress robe. 'Hermione said.

''Yes you do. Your head girl this year. And you've already promised me we'd have dances this year. 'Ginny said giving Hermione a puppy dog look.

''Alright I will. 'Hermione said.

''I'm going upstairs to pay for this when I get back you better have picked something out. 'Ginny said sternly.

Ginny left. And Hermione began to look around.

Just then Nacrissa Malfoy wandered into the store her hair was wild her clothes were dirty and she had a strange look in her eyes. She started to walk around. Hermione thought she saw something behind her but she looked again and whatever it was, it was gone.

Hermione recognized her and stared at her confused.

She was walking around crookedly and she seemed to be scaring the other customers. One of the customers had tried to walk around her to the door and she grabbed her angrily. Hermione realized she needed to do something.

* * *

Harry had accidentally bumped in to a girl she was tall had fair skin, long dark wavy hair and intense dark blue eyes. The books and objects she had been carrying scattered everywhere.

''Sorry-I didn't mean to-I didn't see you. Sorry. 'Harry said embarrassed as helped picked up the books on the floor.'

''That's place is really crowded. 'The girl said smiling.

''Were these all yours? 'Harry asked flustered.

''I think so thanks. My name's Alida Evergreen 'She said.

''I'm Harry, Harry Potter. 'Harry said shaking her hand.

''I thought you looked a little familiar…Wait…You go to Hogwarts right?''She asked.

''Yeah, do you go there? I don't think I've seen you. What year are you in? Harry asked.

''I'm going there this year; I'll be in my seventh year. I'm transferring from Durmstrang.'She replied.

''Really? You don't have an accent? 'Harry said.

''Yeah.I wasn't born in Bulgaria. I grew up here. 'Ali replied.

''I think your friend is calling. 'She said she pointing to Ron who was alone now and was indeed trying to get Harry's attention.

''It was nice meeting you. I think I should go. 'Harry said.

''Okay bye, thanks for helping me pick up all of my stuff'Ali said smiling.

With that they both waved and headed in opposite directions.

Harry went over to Ron who was smirking slightly.

''Where'd Luna go? Harry asked.

''She had to go meet her father. She told me to tell you bye and she's looking forward to see us all at Hogwarts soon. 'Ron said.

''So…who was that? 'Ron said coyly.

''Her name's Ali she's an exchange student from Durmstrang she was nice but there's something familiar and odd about her. 'Harry replied.

''Really? What? 'Ron asked.

'' I don't know. I can't really tell. 'Harry replied.

''So why'd you call me back' Harry asked Ron

''I wanted to know if you want to go now. We're supposed to meet mum and the others in half an hour.'

''Oh okay let's go. 'Harry agreed.

_

* * *

_

''Whoa he's actually is alive! You're not a murderer after all. That's great. My mum won't be so judgmental about you anymore. Blaise exclaimed when Draco was finished.

''You actually believe me? You know you can't tell her, right? Draco said.

''Oh yeah I forgot about the whole no one must know because lives depend on it thing. Blaise said sadly.

''I still can't believe you actually believe me. And you didn't even question anything I said. Draco said in disbelief.

''Of course. Why are you so surprised? When have I ever doubted you? 'Blaise asked innocently.

Draco was just about to answer, when his house elf Evey popped up, looking extremely distraught.

''Master Draco, I have bad news! 'Evey said franticly.

''Go on, Evey. 'Draco said in a calm voice.

''Your mother is not well! I've been giving you regular updates of her behavior like you asked and been keep tracking of her too. But Evey hasn't been doing a good enough job.'Evey said shaking and hitting her head.

''Evey you've been doing a good job …Now tell me what's wrong. I won't blame you for anything. 'Draco said trying to stop her from hurting herself.

''The mistress is attacking people! I couldn't stop her…I didn't know what to do so I called you. Evey said about to cry.

''You did the right thing. Tell me where she is. 'Draco said becoming impatient.

''I'll take you there. 'Evey said

''You coming, Blaise? 'Draco asked.

''Yup, you may need some muscle.'Blaise said grabbing his jacket and smiling sheepishly.

''As if you have any. 'Draco muttered.

They both grabbed on to Evey and they all appaterated.

* * *

The Cloak Shop

''LET GO OF HER!'Hermione screamed trying desperately to think of something to do.

''Dew naught gah neeer meh fillility muggfle!''Nacrissa said back at her in a weird strangled voice.

Nacrissa was now screaming random spells at everyone around her. While still holding one of the costumer's hostages.

Hermione noticed that her eyes were glazed she realizes that Nacrissa must be under a spell of some sort.

Nobody made a move they were all scared and had no idea what to do. Hermione got in to a safe spot and began trying to hex with harmful though not deadly spells. She was taking care not to hurt the customer she was holding.

''Incarcerous'Hermione said. She missed and hit a wall.

''Silencio'Nacrissa shot back at her. She hit a row of cloaks and caused them to fall.

As they dueled everyone ran out of the store. Trying to avoid the spells.

''Petrificus Totalus'She nearly missed that time and she hit the hostage.

''CRUCIO!'Nacrissa screamed as Hermione ducked and the spell hit the ceiling causing the light to fall.

''STUPEFY! Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs the spell was so powerful that Nacrissa collapsed and hit her head hard on the floor. She was now bleeding.

Hermione was worried she went to help the hostage as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini walked in with a house elf.

* * *

The Cloak Shop

Malfoy,Zambini and Evey looked around at the mess and then at Granger, the girl she was helping and Nacrissa on the floor covered in blood and dirt.

They quickly walked over.

''What happened? Wait is that…'Zambini asked.

''That is Mistress Malfoy. I did not look after her as you asked Master Draco. 'Evey said crying.

''What happened to her, Granger? Zambini asked looking around shocked and confused by all the destruction.

Malfoy knelt down, to look at his mother. He carefully examined her. He was completely expressionless and speechless.

Granger looked at him and she realized she really wanted to help him.

''She just started attacking and I tried to stop her without hurting anyone but I accidently petrified this girl she was attacking and so I had stupefied her and she hit her head awfully hard. Granger said sadly looking at the people around her.

''I need to take her to St Mungo's do you want me to take that girl too. 'Malfoy asked finally saying something as he carefully picked up his mother.

''No, she's just petrified it'll wear off 'Granger said.

''Okay. 'Malfoy said about to leave.

''Wait I don't think she did all of that out of her own free will. I think she was imperioused.'Granger said seriously.

There was a short dramatic pause.

''What? Are you serious? 'Zambini asked.

''Deadly. 'Granger said.

''We need to get out of here soon. Before the press and Ministry of Magic show up 'Zambini said nervous.

''Granger, can you come with us to St Mungo's and help us tell them what happened. Malfoy said still holding his mother who was still unconscious and bleeding.

''Yes, I will. 'Granger said determined.

Malfoy gave her a grateful look. She nodded back.

''We can't just leave that girl here. She heard and is hearing everything we say though she can't move.'Zambini said calmly.

''Evey take her to the Manor and take care of her until we comeback. 'Malfoy said pointing to the petrified girl.

''Okay Master Draco. 'She was still crying as she appaterated.

Zambini touched Malfoy's arm while Granger gently put her hand on his shoulder and they appaterated.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Sorry it took a month! On the plus side Draco and Hermione are getting closer ;) So I really want to explain the characters of Blaise and Ali to you. Blaise is almost completely expect him to be anything like his character from the i**_**s**_** completely AU.I imagined her before I started writing this. And I'm happy she's finally made an apperence.I'm going to the describe how they look to you guys so you have a sense of them. They're both supposed to look like two wonderful actors.**

**Blaise: Based on Joseph Gordan Levitt he was Cameron in the 10 Things I Hate About You the movie.**

**Ali: Based on Liv Tyler from Lord of the Rings she was Arwin.**


End file.
